Ninja Dating カカシのラブストーリー
by BlueSkye21
Summary: The following tactics of ninja dating work together to generate maximum suprise and confusion towards the ninjas true intentions. If the tactis are succesful,the target will end up in a relationship with the ninja without ever having a chance to reject them. Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto (—ナルト—**NARUTO**_)_© Masashi Kishimoto

_Ninja Dating_ Plot and Original Characters Belong to Me.  
**  
BlueSkye21 Presents**

**N-I-N-J-A-**** D-A-T-I-N-G**

* * *

Longing.

a prolonged unfulfilled desire or need

having or showing desire or need _a longing look_

Kakashi was longing for a relationship.

He was lonely

Bored

And his life was dull.

It was the same repetitive routine everyday. Sleep; Shower; Eat; Mission; Read Icha Icha; eat some more; shower; sleep every single day, and while he enjoyed reading Icha Icha very much it was just not enough anymore.

Sighing heavily he stood and walked out the door deciding to head to the bookstore.

* * *

Kakashi was scanning over books when:

_Are you lonely?_

He looked around startled. Where had that voice come from?

_Well?_

"Hello?" He spoke out loud drawing attention from a man on his right.

"Yes?"

_I'm in your head you retarded cow nipple![1]_

"A-ah nevermind."

The man looked at him strangely and nodded.

'Who are you?" Kakashi asked mentally

_I am your fairy god authoress_

'Fairy god author?'

_Yes, yes now answer my question_

'What question?'

_You dumb fuck pay attention *mentally bitchslapped*_

'Ow, hey y—

_Are you lonely?_

'What does that-

_Just answer the damned question!_

'Yes.'

_Are longing for a relationship?_

'How did you know?'

_Because I'm a pimp, now I want you to walk to the second shelf of books in the front of the store._

Kakashi did what his god authoress told him and walked to the second shelf.

'Now what?'

_Squat_

'What?'

_Squat_

'Ookaay?'

Again he did what he was ordered.

_Now do repeated pelvic thrust and wave your arms around_

'What!'

_Kidding, now seriously clap your hands together in the concentration sign._

_Good now close your eyes and say OUTLOUD:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"I kissed a girl and I liked it." Kakashi whispered

_Louder~_

"I kissed a girl and I liked it."

_Come on, you can do better than that_

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" He semi-shouted, which earned him a few strange looks

_PREACH IT PLAYA~_

'But—

_Do it_

'I just-

_**DO IT**_

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!"

*Silence*

Kakashi opened his eyes to see many people staring at him like he had two heads. He could feel his cheeks heat up from under his mask.

Slowly someone began clapping

Then some others

Even the old lady behind the register.

"ALRIGHT DUDE!"

"WAY TO GO BRO!"

_—_

'Hey! You just—

_Hahahahah hah ha Lol that was Hilarious~_

'Alright that's it! I'm—

_*Poof*_

_Kakashi coughed and waved the smoke out of his face. He looked around and realized he was no longer in the bookstore but at his home…_

_In bed_

'Was it…was it just a dream?'

_No_

'Then how—

_I shot you with my ten year bazooka[2]. Now your ten years in the future~_

'Really?'

_No_

'…'

…_-_-"_

'_So…'_

_Yeah so Look at your lap_

_He looked down to see…_

A medium sized red book. The cover said:

_The Dating Guide for Ninjas:_

_This guide is for silver head hobknockers who are lonely and read porn publicly._

_By:Aozora_

'Hmmm. Hey what's a hobknocker?_'[3]_

_It's a *whisper*_

'Oh…wow that's just gross.'

_I know right._

Kakashi shook his head and opened the book:

The following tactics of ninja dating work together to generate maximum surprise and confusion towards the ninjas true intentions. If the tactics are successful, the target will end up in a relationship with the ninja without ever having a chance to reject them.

Prologue: Your Mission

Chapter 1/Step 1: Acquiring a Target

Chapter 2/Step 2: Disguised Infiltration

Chapter 3/Step 3: Shadow Ambush

Chapter 4/Optional: Smoke Bomb Escape

*An unsuspecting female target has no chance against an experienced ninja dater, because the female's natural power in determining the status of the relationship cannot exercised if the relationship is vague.*

_I suggest you start reading after a good nights rest_

'But it's not even—

_Goodnight_

And he blacked out…

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

BlueSkye21: Soooo any comments

Kakashi:*Unconscious*

BlueSkye21: -_-'

[1] Haha, I got that from and her story blood lust on . Really good Story you guys should read it and comment for her to update XD

/s/4294260/1/Blood_Lust_ll_Zero_Kiryuu_ll_Vamp...

[2] Anyone know where that's from?

[3] hobknocker: A large hairy guy or woman who in there spare time likes to molest small animals and also elephants, they like llamas and like to munch on the nostrils of several kangaroos(mainly Australian).


	2. Temporary chapter

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Eisfuchs

-patterns-at-dusk-

Natarii-Loves-Chocolate-Milk

BlueSkye21

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
